Charming Mills
by Evilregalwhiteknight
Summary: Double date between Regina, Emma, MM and David. Mostly Swan Queen. Rated M to be safe.


Regina came late. But, of course being the evil queen, and been forced into watching the princess diaries by her lover, she fathomed the excuse of 'a queen is never late, everyone else is simply early.' An excuse which made Mary Margaret shiver. In her eyes, Regina was no longer queen. Just her wicked ex-step mother. Who happened to be dating her daughter. This made both her and her husband's, David's, skin's crawl. There is nothing worse than your daughter dating the woman who ruined your lives.

Emma however, didn't care. She never knew her parents and the fact her parents were Prince Charming and Snow White, was a lot to take in. An even bigger thing to take in was that you are dating the evil queen who adopted your son and put a curse on your parents. Surprisingly to Emma, and a few others, she took the news pretty well. When your girlfriend is as hot as Regina Mills, you don't care what she's done. You only care about what she's doing to you, sexually.

In a final attempt at reasoning with their feelings, The Charmings suggested a double date with their daughter and Regina. As they saw it, it couldn't hurt to try. So, as it was the four of them where now sat in Granny's diner.

As they ordered Emma noticed that the conversation at the table only really included her and her parents. Regina smiled politely, laughing every so often, to prove that she was there and listening. Emma frowned taking in the look of her lover. She looked so scared, which made Emma feel like a stupid teenager, like her parents may stop her seeing the woman she loved. Regina's eyes flickered to Emma's. They stared for a long moment before David cleared his throat causing them to look away. "As I was saying. Your mother and I think it may be best if Henry stayed with us. We know he doesn't want to be around...Regina at the moment..."

"Dad, with all due respect, shut up. Henry is our son and he will live with us." Emma took Regina's hand in to her own lacing their fingers. "I want him to have both parents. So, he will."

"What about his dad?"

"You don't know him. Henry will never know him." Regina squeezes Emma's hand assuring her. Immediately their orders came leaving everyone to go silent and eat their meals. Chatting only slightly when the silence became unbearable.

Once the main course was finished Mary Margaret insisted that they have desert. Something everyone soon agreed on. Conversation turned to Henry's schooling, Regina ever keen to hear of her son's success. As they talked Regina began tracing up the side of, what she thought was, Emma's leg. She continued moving her foot slowly until she hit the knee. It was only then Mary moved uncomfortably. Realisation soon hit Regina, and was it a huge slap to the face. She blushed apologizing continuously. Emma chuckled watching her mom and her girlfriend become embarrassed.

To try and deepen the blush on Gina's face lifted her leg. Kicking her shoe off lightly she began to run her stocking covered foot up the inside of Regina's calf. The older woman's eyes widened filling with lust. As the blonde's foot continued up her thigh, Regina moaned. David stared at his daughter as she shrugged, her foot now near Regina's centre. Her toes wiggled causing the woman opposite to bite her lip. "Baby, are you okay?"

"No." Her voice was little more than a squeak, and Emma was in control of why.

"Maybe you need the bathroom, yeah?" The brunette nodded eagerly as Emma dropped her foot back into her shoe. They scooted out of the booth and moved quickly to the toilets.

"What was that?" Regina scolded the younger woman staring her down.

"What you wanted to do to me but failed." Emma locked eyes with the beauty before her before pulling her into a rough kiss. Regina's hands held her ass as she picked her up leaning her on the sink. Her lips where on Emma's neck immediately kissing, sucking and biting at her pulse point. Dragging underwear down long legs Regina fell to her knees, smirking up at the blonde.

Then the scream. Mary Margaret had just walked in to find Regina on her knees holding her daughter's thighs. All three screamed. Mary quickly exited leaving Regina more embarrassed than ever before not daring to look back at Emma. Emma's voice shook "...D...Di...Did my m...mo...Mother just walk in on u...us?"

"Yep." Regina's hand was still covering her mouth looking away.

"In a public bathroom?"

"Oh yeah." She turned facing the blonde, both of their faces where white and colourless.

They rejoined their party not looking anyone in the eye. David raised his eyebrow at his wife who shot him a looking that pleaded that he didn't ask. They finished their deserts in silence before going their separate ways.

Once back at Mills mansion, as it was nicknamed by a certain blonde, the couple cuddled on the couch. Emma was the first to break the silence. "You weren't yourself tonight."

"Dear, don't."

"Why?"

"Because myself would have been forbidden to date you."

"Oh baby." Emma cupped Regina's face stroking her cheek gently. "I've always had an issue with authority. My parents wouldn't be able to stop me. When you're dating Regina Mills, she's the only one who controls you."


End file.
